This invention relates to a new and improved container transportation system, and method, and to portable containers which can be converted to aerodynamic structures at low cost, and then be quickly and inexpensively reconverted to their original configuration.
The use of aerodynamic leading edges on vehicles to reduce drag is well known, and typical patents in this field include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,021,069; 4,098,534; 4,125,754; 4,281,869; 4,318,566; 4,457,550; 4,557,517; 4,560,193; 4,688,841; Canadian Pat. No. 1,021,376 (Nov. 22, 1977); and Austrian Pat. No. 109,199 (Mar. 26, 1928).
Usually, these leading edges are shaped as a wind deflector and are permanently mounted to the truck, the trailer, or both; occasionally, a wind deflector is also mounted at the end of the trailer.
One basic problem with this arrangement is that heretofore, the wind deflectors have only been used as a permanent installation, and only in association with large and expensive trailers which are hauled by tractor trucks that are also expensive.
It would be preferred to avoid using an expensive tractor trailer arrangement, but instead use a removable aerodynamic wind deflector in association with an inexpensive vehicle, particularly a flatbed truck. This arrangement would represent a considerable reduction in the capital costs of a trailer and still retain benefits such as reduced gear and brake wear, lower horsepower requirements, and better fuel mileage. Also, this would represent a more efficient use of these wind deflectors.
It would also be preferable to load or unload a freight container directly from a ship onto or off a flatbed truck or other open carrier such as a flatbed railway freight car, and then quickly attach a wind deflector to the container or remove it quickly from the container. This would also reduce the need for unloading the freight container, reload the contents into a freight car and unloading again at the delivery point.
Preferably, the wind deflectors should be stackable, and since freight containers are usually the same size, only one size, or a limited few sizes of wind deflector would be required for commercial purposes.
Also, it would be desireable to position the container below the cab level to reduce the effect of a head wind or cross wind on the container, and hence the vehicle.